The Ball
by Strawb3rryJ3lly
Summary: Ron/Hermione  Harry/Luna  LEMONS AND VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE WARNING lol
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: 18 and up for lemons! and violent scenes**

**P.S. Part of this story is a songfic, the song DOES NOT belong to me! It belongs to My Chemical Romance. I don't own Harry Potter either!**

**Also... I have changed a few things, so if something seems a little incorrect, i probably meant it that way!**

"Morning Harry," Hermione says, giving him a small smile.

"Morning Hermione," Harry replies, pulling her into a hug," I can't wait for the Yule ball with you." He lead a trail of kissed down from her ear to her mouth. Hermione giggled and kissed him back.

"Harry Potter!" someone yelled. Harry spun around to find Luna standing behind him," Will you go to the Yule ball with me?" Harry smiled apologetically, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Luna, I'm already going with Hermione."

"Fine then." She said, crossing her arms and walking away.

"Well she was an annoyance." Hermione said, crossing her arms," Who would even like her?"

"When did you start hating her? You two are best friends." Harry asked, giving Hermione a quizzical look.

"Well, she tried to get you to go to the ball with her! She knew I was already going with you!" Hermione complained, pulling her scarf on.

"But she probably didn't know Hermione." Harry said, stepping into the hallway with her.

"Where are we going Harry?" Hermione asked, taking his hand.

"We're going to Honeydukes. I want to get Ron some candy to keep him at the ball." Harry laughed, looking down at Hermione. She smiled.

...

"Hermione, where's all the candy?" Harry asked.

"Everyone bought it silly head!" Hermione said from across the shop," But I did find two jelly slugs, some licorice wands, and some pepper imps. Hopefully they will be enough to keep Ron around."

Walking to the cashier, Hermione gave Harry the candies.

"You get the honor of paying Harry" She said. Harry sighed and handed them to the cashier.

"That'd be one galleon, and two sickles." The cashier said. Harry handed him the money, and took the candy.

"Thank you !" Harry says as he and Hermione leave the shop.

"We've got to hurry back Hermione. The ball will start in an hour."Harry said.

...

"Harry! Come help me zip my dress!" Hermione yelled.

"Coming!"He yelled back. Harry shut his book, and walked to Hermione's room. She was a perfect this year.

Stepping into the room, Harry saw that Hermione was already dressed, she must have zipped it herself.

"Sorry, I zipped it myself..." She said, smiling slightly.

"We have to go now Hermione. The ball is in twenty minutes." Harry said. Hermione nodded, and they left the room together.

"Harry," Hermione said looking up at him," I love you." Harry blushed, and nodded.

"Love you too Hermione." Hermione blushed, and smiled.

They continued on silently, not wanting to spoil the moment. They got occasional waves from the few people still in the halls.

...

"We're here Hermione." Harry said, standing in front of the doors. Opening the doors, the couple stepped in. Their synchronized gasps truly showed the magnificent beauty the dining hall was transformed into.

"Harry! I forgot my tiara! I'll look terrible without it!" Hermione said in panic. Harry nodded, and Hermione ran off.

Alone, Harry stepped in, all eyes on him. He slowly walked to the wall, and sat in a chair.

_Well when you go,_

Running down the hallway, Hermione was contemplating whether she should just go to the ball without it. 'No. I HAVE to have it.' She thought.

_Don't ever think I make you try to stay,_

Harry watched as the couples danced around on the floor. 'Do I really love Hermione?' He thought. 'Yeah, of course I do.'

_And maybe when you get back,_

Hermione was too busy thinking, and she collided with Ron in the deserted hallway.

"Sorry." She said.

_I'll be off to find another way,_

As he watched, he felt more longing to just get up and dance alone. 'Who needs Hermione?' He thought.

_And after all this time that you still owe,_

"You look stunning tonight Hermione." Ron said, helping her up. She smiled.

_You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know,_

Harry's eyes drifted through the crowd of the couples, he felt envy. Hermione never loved him.

_So take your gloves and get out,_

Ron took her hand in his, and placed his free hand on her waist. "Care to dance?" He asked.

_Better get out while you can,_

"Harry Potter," A familiar voice said. It was Luna.

_When you go would you even turn to say,_

Hermione nodded, and wrapped her arms around Ron.

_"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?_

"Will you dance with me?" She asked. Harry looked up at her, and he smiled.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading,_

They slowly moved in silent circles. Ron ran his hand through Hermione's hair.

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating,_

Luna held out her hand, and Harry took it. They walked out on the floor, just as a slow song came on.

_But baby when they knock you down and out,_

Looking up, Hermione's eyes met Ron's.

_It's where you oughta stay,_

Luna wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, as Harry put his hands on her hips.

_Well after all the blood that you still owe,_

Hermione stood on her toes and kissed Ron. He pulled her back in for another.

_Another dollar's just another blow,_

They put their foreheads against each others. "I've always loved you Luna." Harry said, looking into her eyes.

_So fix your eyes and get up,_

Ron's kisses got rougher, and Hermione returned everyone of them.

_Better get while you can, whoa whoa,_

"I've always loved you too Harry." Luna said, a small smile on her face.

_When you go would you even turn to say,_

Ron pushed her up against a wall, and started to kiss down her neck.

_"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?_

"I couldn't live without you Luna. I would die from the pain of you not being with me." Harry said, kissing her forehead.

_Well come on, come on!_

Ron started pulling Hermione's dress over her head, revealing her white lace bra, and her matching panties.

_When you go would you have the guts to say,_

Luna pulled Harry down so she could kiss him. He let her place kisses all over his face.

_"I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterday"?_

Ron kissed Hermione while he unclasped her bra, revealing her round breasts. She shivered slightly at the cold.

_I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterday,_

"Don't ever leave me Harry." Luna whispered, before she kissed him again on the cheek.

_I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday..._

Ron ran his fingers over her right nipple, she immediately felt pleasure. Hermione began to pull Ron's dress robes off, and then his shirt, leaving him in his plain white boxers. She could see the very noticeable lump at his crotch.

"Harry, we should go back to the dorms now, the slow song is over. It won't be very quiet anymore." Luna said, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Okay, let's go." He said, and Luna decided to lead the way.

"Rooonnn," Hermione moaned, she hungrily kissed Ron. The two fell to the floor, Ron on top of Hermione. Hermione pushed Ron's boxers off with her feet, revealing his erect member.

They traveled down the empty hallways, walking slowly. "Luna, I don't know why I loved Hermione so much." Harry said, looking Luna in the eyes. She nodded.

Slowly pulling her underwear down, Ron revealed Hermione's wet mound. He moved his hand down, and stroked near the opening.

"Roonnnnn, hurry uuuuppp..." She moaned. Ron suddenly shoved two fingers into the opening, and Hermione almost screamed in pleasure.

"We're here" Harry said, saying the password to open the painting. The couple stepped in, and walked to the common room. They sat down on the couch, still holding hands.

Ron slowly increased his pace of pumping his fingers in and out, each time a moan would escape from Hermione's mouth. "Rooonnn, I love you..." She said, moaning again.

They were both looking at the remaining embers of a fire that was lit earlier in the day. Luna leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

Hermione was about to come, and Ron stopped before she did. He aimed his member at her opening, and looked at her, "Ready?" He asked. She nodded, and Ron thrust in. Hermione let out a loud moan, and they both came at the same time, Ron's seeds shooting into her. "I love you Ron." She said, pulling Ron close to her. He kissed her softly, and then began to lick up any cum that escaped.

"I love you too Hermione."

Harry turned and kissed Luna on the cheek, taking her by surprise. "I know we just got here, but, do you want to go on a walk?" He asked, kissing her again.

"Sure." She replied, standing up. They left the common room, and stepped into the hallway. They started walking, and moans could be heard.

"Sounds like someone's having a lot of fun!" Harry said sarcastically. They slowly drifted towards the center of where the moans were coming from.

"Holy shit." Harry said, looking down at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh my god Harry! I- I'm I- sorry..." She said, pushing Ron away from her.

"Hermione, just ignore them..." Ron said, pulling Hermione back.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said, trying to stand. She leaned against a wall, and pulled her underwear back on.

"You fucking loved me, you _said _you loved me. And then I find you having _sex, _with _Ron_? My _best_ friend? I can't believe you Hermione." Harry said, anger about to burst out of him.

"I- I-" Hermione said, tears about to pour down her face.

"Fuck you Hermione. Oh wait, Ron's already done that for me!" Harry yelled, slapping Hermione in the face.

"Oww..." Hermione said, putting her hands to where she was slapped, Ron stood in front of her. He pulled his clothes on, and got ready to fight.

Harry punched Ron, making him stagger backwards. Harry kicked Ron quickly after, knocking him to the ground. He got on top of Ron, and held him up by his shirt, and began punching him in the face.

"You fucking take, _punch_, my girlfriend, _punch_, and then fucking, _punch_, have sex, _punch_, with her! _Punch_, I hate you, _punch_, Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron's nose was bleeding, and you could already see the black eye forming. Ron spat blood in Harry's face, stunning him for a second. He punched Harry back, and rolled over to where Ron was on top.

"Hermione, _punch_, never loved, _punch_, you anyways, _punch_, Harry! I don't see, _punch_, why you two even, _punch_, were dating, _punch_, anyways! _punch_" Ron yelled. You could see how hurt Harry was, mentally and physically. "Just fuck off Harry!" Ron yelled. He was going to punch Harry again when Hermione caught Ron's hand,

"Ron! Get a hold of yourself! You are trying to _kill _your _best friend_! Just stop!" She yelled, holding his hand close to her chest. His knuckles were bloody from punching Harry in the mouth.

"No Hermione! You stay the _hell_ out of my business! This is between me and that asshole down there!" Ron yelled, yanking his hand away. He repeatedly punched Harry in the face. Harry didn't fight back, there was no point. Harry noticed as Ron started to get tired, and grabbed his hand as soon as he could.

"Ron," Harry said," fuck you!" He yelled, punching Ron in the face. He kneed him in the stomach, and rolled to where he was on top of Ron.

"Ron! I've always hated you! I was only friends with you, because Hermione made me!" Harry yelled, punching Ron in the stomach. Harry stood up, and started stomping on Ron's chest.

"Harry! You're worse than Ron! You're going to kill him if you continue! Just stop already!" Hermione yelled, pulling Harry back.

"Harry, she's right, you should stop." Luna said, smiling slightly. Ron sat up and spat out blood. He gave Harry the finger.

"Right back atchya." Harry said through his teeth. Ron laughed and stood up.

"Hey Harry," Ron said," why don't you hit me now? I'm wide open!" Ron walked in circles around Harry, Luna, and Hermione.

"Ron stop. He's already mad enough." Hermione said, pulling Harry back again. Harry was trying to escape from Hermione's arms.

"Why should I? There's no point to anything anymore! There's no reason for me to stop! I mean, what's gonna happen? I'll get suspended from school? Pshh... Nah, that doesn't matter. No one give a fuck anymore, so who cares?" Ron said, stopping in front of Harry. Harry spat blood in his face, and Ron smiled. "I hate you Harry." Ron punched Harry in the face, and Luna ran over.

"Ron, there's no need to fight. Just stop already. We know that you're mad. Just go walk it off or something. Please!" Luna said, standing in front of Ron.

"I can't Luna! I just hate him and he fucking deserves it!" Ron yelled. Hermione let go of Harry and ran over to Ron.

"Ron please, just stop." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Fine, but I _never _want to see Harry Potter again!" Ron yelled, looking straight at Harry. Hermione pushed Ron, and he started to walk away.

"I'm really sorry Harry." Hermione said, and started running to catch up with Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: 18 and up for lemons! and violent scenes**

**P.S. Part of this story is a songfic, the song DOES NOT belong to me! It belongs to Coldplay. I don't own Harry Potter either! Sorry if you don't like songfics, you can just read in-between the lyrics if you REALLY don't want to read them...**

**Also... I have changed a few things, so if something seems a little incorrect, I probably meant it that way!**

"No Ron! That was no reason to do that to him!" Hermione yelled, holding back tears.

"Yes there was Hermione! He thinks that he has to make such a big fucking deal out of _every_thing! He almost killed me out there Hermione!" Ron yelled, anger bursting out of him.

"But you can't just kill him Ron! I love Harry too!" She said, the tears finally making their way out of Hermione's eyes. Ron was silently fuming with anger.

"Well, I want you to apologize." Hermione said, wiping tears from her face.

"Ha, there's no way I'm doing that." Ron said sarcastically.

"Too bad Ron. You did know that I was his girlfriend." Hermione said, looking over at him. They were almost back to the common room.

"But you had sex with me anyways." Ron said, looking forward. Hermione was silent at this. Hermione took a breath as if she was about to say something, but she just let it out in a sigh.

"Do you really love that him Hermione? Or were you just with him because you thought he loved you?" Ron asked, suddenly calm. Hermione was silent for awhile before replying.

"I don't know..." She said, avoiding Ron's eyes. They stepped though the painting, and sat in the common room.

"He doesn't love you Hermione. He told me. He only fought for you, so he wouldn't hurt your feelings." Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione.

"Does too Ron!" She yelled.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_

Walking over to Harry, Luna grabbed his hand. "Harry, are you okay?"

_You don't know how lovely you are,_

"Hermione, he told me two days ago, when you asked him to go to the ball." Ron said. Hermione shook her head, tears starting to pour down her face.

_I had to find you,_

"I don't know Luna, I just don't know..." He said, starting to walk the opposite way of Ron and Hermione.

_Tell you I need you,_

"I love him Ron! And I know Harry loves me too! You're lying!" She yelled, standing up.

_Tell you I set you apart,_

The two walked in silence, fingers intertwined.

_Tell me your secrets,_

"He said it to me, I'm not lying." Ron said, smirking. Hermione turned away from him, starting to sob.

_And ask me your questions,_

They passed by the ball room, the doors were open. They stopped, watching the couples dance to another slow song.

_Oh, let's go back to the start,_

"Let's go back to the perfect's room Hermione." Ron said, smiling. He grabbed one of her hands, and started walking towards the exit.

_Running in circles,_

Harry pulled her arms around his neck, and put his hands on her waist. They put their foreheads against each others.

_Coming up tails,_

They walked slowly, only the sound of Hermione's sobs could be heard.

_Heads on a science apart,_

They swayed back and forth to the song. "Harry," Luna said.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

They finally reached the perfect's room. "We're here." Ron said, looking down at Hermione.

_It's such a shame for us to part,_

"Do you still love Hermione?" She asked. Harry looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

Walking in, Ron sat down with Hermione, still smiling. Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

_No one ever said it would be this hard,_

"I don't know." He said, looking down again.

_Oh, take me back to the start,_

"I still don't believe you Ron." Hermione whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

_I was just guessing,_

They swayed silently. "Luna," Harry said.

_At numbers and figures,_

"Ron," Hermione said, "can I be alone?" Ron looked down at her, the smile gone.

_Pulling the puzzles apart,_

"Do you think Hermione still loves me?" Harry asked, still focused on the floor.

_Questions of science,_

"Okay." Ron said, standing. Hermione nodded, and laid down on the sofa.

_Science and progress,_

Luna was silent, "Do you want to know the truth?"

_Do not speak as loud as my heart,_

Hermione was left alone, crying. Her sobs could be heard from the hallway. 'Why does all this shit always happen to me?' She thought, sobbing again.

_Tell me you love me,_

"Yeah..." Harry said.

_Come back and haunt me,_

She laid there, crying. She clenched her hands into tight fists.

_Oh, and I rush to the start,_

"She does." Luna said.

_Running in circles,_

"Ron's a liar. Harry still loves me," Hermione whispered angrily, she wanted to scream.

_Chasing our tails,_

"I don't love her Luna," He said, tears starting to run down his face.

_Coming back as we are,_

"He still loves me. Ron's a liar. I know he loves me. He said it to me earlier." She said, her voice increasing in volume. She was shaking with anger.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

The small stream of tears soon turned into a river of tears. "I don't want to hurt her Luna," He sobbed.

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part,_

"Ron's a liar!" She screamed.

_Nobody said it would be easy,_

The dance finished, and students started flooding out of the dining hall. Harry and Luna were still swaying in front of the door.

_No one ever said it would be this hard,_

"I need you Harry Potter!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

_I'm going back to the start._

They could hardly hear Hermione's screams over the other students.

"Luna, I can't tell her I don't love her. She'll die." Harry said, sobbing.

"I would if I were you. She needs to move on." Luna said," She knows you don't love her, she just doesn't want to admit it, so she keeps telling herself that you do."

"I just can't make myself do it, it'll hurt her too much. And I can't hurt her Luna." Harry said. He closed his eyes tight, but was still sobbing.

"I need you Harry Potter..." She whispered, tears dripping down her face.

"I love you Luna..." Harry whispered, not even looking at her. She nodded, and stepped backwards.

"Harry," Luna said," we're going to see Hermione." Harry nodded, and Luna took his hand.

They only exchanged a few words on the way to the perfect's room.

"I need you Harry Potter." Hermione whispered again, wiping the tears from her face.

They quickly reached the perfect's room, and could hear Hermione's mumbling from outside.

"Hermione, can we come in?" Harry asked, knocking on the door. Footsteps could be heard from inside, and then the door opened.

"Harry..." Hermione said, looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked, looking back at her. Hermione ran up and kissed him. She kept kissing him, until Harry pushed her away.

"Hermione, can we talk inside?" Harry asked, tears collecting in his eyes. Hermione nodded, and sat down on the sofa. She patted the spot next to her and Harry sat down.

"I um..." He said, becoming nervous. Hermione leaned over and kissed him.

"What Harry?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I-" Harry choked, tears starting to run down his face," I- don't think that I- I think that I don't- I don't love you anymore Hermione..." Harry said, avoiding her eyes, he wouldn't be able to stand seeing her in pain. Tears were pouring down his face.

"Ron's a liar. Harry still loves me..." She whispered.

"No! It can't be true! I just can't! I need Harry Potter! I can't live without him!" She screamed, standing up and backing away. "It can't be! Harry still loves me!" She collapsed on the ground, and started sobbing into her hands. "I love Harry Potter..." She sobbed. Luna walked over, and bent down next to her.

"Hermione, don't worry. You still have Ron Weasly." Luna said.

"But Ron-" There was a knock at the door, and Ron walked in. He just stared at them. He'd never seen Harry cry.

"Harry! What the hell did you do to Hermione?" Ron yelled, running over to Hermione. He bent down next to her, and pushed Luna away. He pulled Hermione into a hug, and looked angrily over at Harry.

"N-nothing." Harry hiccupped out. Tears were still flowing from his eyes, he couldn't take seeing Hermione in pain. Ron stood up, and walked over to Harry

"Aww... does someone need a hug?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"No Ron. Just fuck off, and get outta my business." Harry said, looking down.

"Actually, it _is_ my business, because it involves _my_ girlfriend." Ron said. Harry didn't reply. Out of now where, Ron punched Harry, knocking him over on the couch. Ron got on top of Harry, and punched him in the face.

"Ron! We've already gone through this already today. We don't need someone to be killed tonight!" Luna yelled, running over.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: 18 and up for lemons! and violent scenes**

**P.S. Part of this story is a songfic, the song DOES NOT belong to me! It belongs Coldplay (yes another one lol) . I don't own Harry Potter either! Sorry if you don't like songfics, you can just read in-between the lyrics if you REALLY don't want to read them...**

**Also... I have changed a few things, so if something seems a little incorrect, I probably meant it that way!**

**And I really need a beta for this story, so anyone willing to help, please pm me, or tell me in the reviews! thx! :D **

"Fine." Ron said, getting off of Harry. Harry coughed, and sat up.

After several minutes of listening to Hermione sob, Ron stood up.

"I'm leaving, because if there's no reason for me to be here right now, then I'll leave." Ron said, looking down at Hermione. She shook her head, and waved Ron over. He walked to her, and she held out her hand. Ron pulled her up, and led her out. Hermione looked back at Harry, who was crying once more, before she left.

"Luna, I think I'm dying," Harry said, tears still pouring down his face. Luna sat down next to him. She nodded.

Ron stormed down the hallway, pulling Hermione behind him. Her sobs were getting louder, as Ron was getting angrier.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, still being pulled by Ron.

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron yelled, not even looking back at her.

"Calm down." She said, looking straight at him. Ron stopped walking, and turned around to face her.

"Why are you telling me to calm down, when you're the one who's been crying all day? Hmm? Tell me Hermione!" He screamed at her.

"Because you have tried to kill Harry twice today." She said, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"But I thought you didn't love him anymore Hermione! You were in there crying about Harry no loving you, and you still fucking love him? Explain that to me Hermione!" He yelled, really close to her face.

"I- I-" Ron kissed her, not even letting her answer. She just looked back at him in surprise.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said, and he turned back around, and started pulling her again.

There was a long silence while they were walking.

"I still love him, because he's been there for all these years, with me." She said, looking ahead at Ron. He didn't reply and just kept walking.

"Ron talk to me!" Hermione yelled, looking at him still.

"We're here." Ron said. They were standing in front of the abandoned dining hall, that was left to be cleaned in the morning.

"Roonn, you never answered me!" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Right, because we can talk while we're dancing." Ron said, walking in. Hermione sighed, and followed.

They walked out to the center of the room, and stood for a moment.

_Look at the stars,_

"I just can't take Hermione being in pain Luna..." Harry said, sobbing.

_Look how they shine for you,_

"Hermione," Ron said, bowing and holding out a hand," can I have this dance?"

_And everything you do,_

"Yes I know Harry, but I think you're taking it harder than she is," Luna said, looking down at him.

_Yeah they were all yellow,_

Hermione nodded, and took his hand.

_I came along,_

"But you don't get it Luna! Have you ever loved someone so much, that it hurts you just to see them in pain?" Harry yelled, looking straight at her, tears streaming down his face.

_I wrote a song for you,_

The two waltzed around the room in silence.

_And all the things you do,_

"Yes." She said, looking straight at him.

_And it was called yellow,_

"I still love him Ron, because he's been there for all these years, with me," She said, looking into his eyes.

_So then I took my turn,_

They sat in silence, unsure what to say next.

_Oh all the things I've done,_

"And where have I been?" Ron asked, looking back at her.

_And it was all yellow,_

"Luna," Harry said.

_Your skin,_

Hermione didn't reply, and put her arms around Ron's neck.

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

"you want to have sex?" Harry asked, avoiding her eyes.

_Turn into something beautiful,_

"You've been ignorant Ron, that's where." Hermione said, resting her head on his chest.

_D'you know you know I love you so,_

"Yes." Luna said, looking at the floor.

_You know I love you so,_

They swayed in silence, as Ron thought about how to reply.

_I swam across,_

Harry leaned over and kissed Luna, who returned it with two more.

_I jumped across for you,_

Ron kissed Hermione, and ran his hand over her hair," I'm sorry Hermione."

_Oh all the things you do,_

Harry kissed her again, except this time, he held the kiss.

_Cause you were all yellow,_

"You should be, I've been waiting all these years for you." Hermione said.

_I drew a line,_

Luna bit his lip, seeking entrance. Harry opened his mouth, and Luna pushed her tongue in.

_I drew a line for you,_

Pulling Ron closer, she kissed him, but wouldn't let him hold the kiss.

_Oh what a thing to do,_

Harry put his hand under Luna's shirt, and worked his way up to her breasts.

_And it was all yellow,_

"Ron, why do you always have to be so angry?" Hermione asked.

_Your skin,_

He ran his hand under her bra, feeing her soft breasts.

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ron asked, looking down at her.

_Turn into something beautiful,_

Harry unclasped her bra, and threw it to the floor.

_D'you know for you I'd bleed myself dry,_

"You get mad at the simplest things. Especially Harry." She said, looking back up at him.

_For you I bleed myself dry,_

He ran his finger over her right nipple, causing a gasp to escape her mouth.

_It's true look how they shine for you,_

Ron sighed, and smiled," I'm sorry."

_Look how they shine for you,_

Harry pulled Luna's shirt off, revealing her breasts.

_Look how they shine for you,_

"I want you to say that to him Ron," Hermione said.

_Look how they shine for you,_

He continued rubbing Luna's right nipple, while he started sucking on her left one. She moaned in pleasure.

_Look how they shine for you,_

Ron stopped dancing, and stepped back," I'm sorry Hermione, but I just can't do that."

_Look how they shine,_

Luna pulled Harry's shirt off, and then pushed his pants off with her feet.

_Look at the stars look how they shine for you._

"Why Ron?" Hermione said, looking at him, arms crossed.

"Because he came and tried to kill me for no reason." Ron said, anger already starting to boil inside of him.

"I was his girlfriend Ron. You don't just steal your best friend's girlfriend." Hermione said.

"But you let me Hermione, you didn't stop me and say 'Ron, I am Harry Potter's girlfriend, so I cannot have sex with you.' You just let me do it, hoping that Harry wouldn't know. Didn't you?" Ron said, looking at her.

"I guess so..." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"You _guess_ so? You _did_ so Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"And, do you have a problem with that?" Hermione yelled.

"Yes! You were the one that made him try to kill me!" Ron yelled back, holding back the urge to punch her.

"Ron, if I hadn't stopped you, we wouldn't be together right now! Would we? You would still be hoping that somehow, I fell in love with you! But look at us now Ron! Look! We're arguing about something that doesn't even matter! Harry doesn't care anymore! Neither do I or Luna! You need to let it go Ron, because this is just starting to get annoying." Hermione yelled. She stormed out of the room, leaving Ron to his thoughts.

Keeping his mouth on Luna's nipple, he pulled her pants and underwear down. He pulled his own boxers down, and aimed for her opening.

"You sure you want to do this Luna?" Harry asked. She nodded, and Harry thrust in. He slowly increased his pace, while Luna's moans got increasingly louder. They were both about to come. Harry continued thrusting, until both his and Luna's cum went everywhere. He lay on his back, both of them panting.

"I love you Harry." Luna said, crawling on top of him.

The few people in the corridor watched in confusion as Hermione stormed down the hallway, muttering obscenities to herself.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Someone asked. She yelled "fuck you!" and continued walking.

"I love you too Luna." Harry said, yawning. He looked at Luna, who was already asleep. Harry ran his hand though her blonde hair, letting it go everywhere.

Harry's eyes slowly closed, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. Eventually, He gave in, and fell asleep.

Reaching the perfects room, she burst in the door, waking Luna.

"Hermione?" Luna said, rubbing her eyes.

"Just shut the fuck up Luna." Hermione said, walking to her room. Luna laid down again, and drifted to sleep, only to be awoken once or twice by the sound of the occasional crash from Hermione's room.

"Fuck you Ron! Fuck you! I hate you!" Hermione yelled, throwing her picture of her, Ron, and Harry standing and smiling, across the room. The glass shattered when it hit the wall, making shards of glass fly everywhere.

"I hate you!" She screamed, punching the wall, leaving a small indent. She suddenly burst into tears.

"Why do you have to be like that Ron? Why? I fucking hate you Ron!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.


End file.
